El fin del sueño
by Lyan
Summary: <html><head></head>Mientras Watanuki busca una jaula dorada y una extraña flor, Doumeki se queda a su lado, cada noche acompañándolo en su vigilia y su dormir. Spoilers de xxxHolic Rei. Doumeki/Watanuki.</html>


**N/A: **¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo, ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que publiqué DouWata. En fin, durante este último año he estado muy ocupada siguiendo xxxHolic Rei (la secuela del manga de Holic y que recomiendo encarecidamente que leáis si no lo habéis hecho) y llorando cada semana con las tonterías que se inventan las CLAMP, pero es que ese final...ese final fue demoledor. Este fic se sitúa después del capítulo 38 y básicamente soy yo consolando un poco a mi pobre Doumeki, que siempre lo pasa tan mal (Watanuki ya es un caso perdido. Este niño nunca será feliz, dios mío). Dentro de poco voy a releerme tanto Holic como Tsubasa, así que probablemente vendrán más fics...de otras épocas que no sean la de Watanuki como amo de la tienda, porque hasta yo debo renovarme. Lo lamento si se siente repetitivo, necesitaba sacármelo de adentro, ¿vale? En cualquier caso espero que lo disfrutéis amores :)

**Advertencias: **Este fic continua después de xxxHolic Rei. Si no te has leído el manga (y en especial los últimos capítulos) no tendrá ningún sentido para ti. Por lógica, como tiene lugar después del manga original hay **spoilers** de ambos mangas por doquier.

**Disclaimer: **xxxHolic no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP. Yo me limito a escribir fics.

* * *

><p><em>El fin del sueño<em>

* * *

><p>Doumeki lleva un mes sin dormir. Puede que haya sido más tiempo, pero no está seguro puesto que los días se distorsionan y resquebrajan con cada minuto que pasa el mago encerrado en esa otra dimensión. Se pasa todas las noches leyendo, sentado junto al lecho de Watanuki, guardando su duermevela. Maru y Moro le hacen compañía, pero no hablan. Sentadas a los pies de la cama, hechas un amasijo de miembros y cabello, no duermen, pero tampoco están despiertas; con sus respiraciones aseguran la existencia de la tienda.<p>

Mokona bebe y bebe y a veces ríe o llora. Han pasado seis años pero sigue añorando a Yûko. Teme que Watanuki se pierda en el sueño y ya no vuelva a despertar. También Doumeki está aterrorizado, también él se despierta por las mañanas con un nudo en la garganta, preguntándose cuándo le verá sonreír. Pero persevera. Sabe que, una parte de su subconsciente, ha acompañado a Watanuki dentro de su sueño. Aunque no sepa que dice o que se hace su otro yo, sabe que no está solo y se siente más seguro protegiéndolo así. También Kunogi se halla en el sueño, pero la distancia debilita su influencia, su capacidad para actuar.

Se despereza de la breve cabezada que ha conciliado a regañadientes entre las cuatro y las cinco; se acerca al lecho dónde el mago duerme y acaricia su húmedo cabello, apartándoselo de la cara; susurra _Kimihiro _como si eso pudiera despertarlo y marcha a la universidad con el corazón en un puño, temblando. El día pasa sin ser visto, de sopetón, y antes de que se dé cuenta está de vuelta en su silla, de vuelta en su infierno personal. Oye la cháchara sin sentido de Mokona y las suaves respiraciones de las niñas y solo siente unas ganas irrefrenables de chillar hasta quedarse ronco. De caer al suelo y romper a llorar. En lugar de eso llama a Kunogi. Oír su voz le calma profundamente. Y le pregunta, como hace siempre, si recuerda o sabe algo de esa lejana dimensión. La respuesta siempre es la misma; nada. Ambos se quedan en silencio, agarrando el teléfono, de pie a más de mil kilómetros de distancia, y Doumeki sabe que ella también quiere llorar. Cuelga.

Y espera.

Hasta que un día, de improvisto, Watanuki mueve los brazos, envuelve el aire y despierta entre lágrimas. Doumeki mantiene su expresión severa, congela el latir de su corazón y la sangre de sus venas. No pestañea cuando lo primero que pregunta al despertarse es por el paradero de Kunogi. Por unos instantes deja de ver a las niñas y a Mokona; sus ojos resiguen obsesivamente el cansancio en los hombros del mago.

—Has vuelto —dice inexpresivo. Él pasa por su lado, casi sin mirarle, y el quimono con estampado de aves parece flotar durante un instante.

—He vuelto porque este es el futuro que escogí —susurra.

Doumeki no dice nada más. Acepta silencioso que marche a explicarle a Syaoran el resultado de la misión; fue él, después de todo, quien puso a Watanuki en esta situación y es él el culpable del infierno que ha pasado en los últimos meses, es él el culpable del ronco dolor en su corazón. Doumeki sabe que Watanuki ama a muchas personas por encima de él, como Yûko o Kunogi, pero duele todavía más que anteponga a su otro yo, a su "hermano" a él.

Mucho rato después, cuando Watanuki vuelve a su habitación, transido de tristeza y agotamiento, tanto Mokona como las niñas entienden la señal y desaparecen. Y de repente, Doumeki está de pie, Doumeki se abalanza hacia Watanuki y le abraza con todo su cuerpo, una mano en la cintura y otra en su cabeza y tiembla con palabras no dichas, con todo el llanto contenido, porque Watanuki ha vuelto, está allí, allí, por fin—

El agotamiento es tan grande que apenas se sostiene en pie. Watanuki rompe a llorar sin vergüenza alguna contra el hombro de Doumeki, susurrando cosas ininteligibles y la oleada de amor le recuerda, que, pese a todos los obstáculos en el camino, Watanuki le sigue queriendo lo suficiente para llorar delante de él. Y comprende que su sacrificio ha valido la pena y que quizá las cosas ahora no vayan mejor, pero volverán a ser como antes (este antes perturbador y extraño que ambos viven tras la muerte de la Bruja, este antes que Doumeki ha aceptado como un hogar y que Watanuki ha convertido en su disfraz).

Ambos intercambian besos húmedos y erráticos (un ojo, un hombro, allí donde la mandíbula se une al cuello) conforme se tambalean hacia la cama. Las cosas se suceden ante Doumeki como una película rebobinada a gran velocidad; lo ve todo y al mismo tiempo no ve nada (labios, piel, negro cabello, ojos dispares y una voz amada—). Clava sus dedos en la carne, siente un gemido ofuscado que viene de no sabe dónde y durante unos pocos, gloriosos minutos, recuerda que pertenece a este lugar. A esta persona. Todo termina y están entrelazados, tan unidos que no saben dónde empieza el uno y dónde acaba el otro. En el suelo hay un caos de _yukata_, mantas y almohadones. Doumeki disfruta del frescor que ofrece la sábana; de los dedos de Watanuki bailando en su brazo; del peso que en vez de ahogarlo le hace respirar.

El sopor ya lo arrastra cuando el mago habla:

—Vi a Yûko —susurra contra su pecho—. En el sueño. En esa dimensión. No era ella, pero lo parecía. Creí...durante semanas creí que era ella. Y la despedida fue muy dura. Pasar por eso...otra vez...

Su voz se apaga pero el corazón del arquero se hincha de pena. No sabe que hacer así que le abraza. No sabe que hacer así que le besa en los pómulos y le mira fijamente, tratando de transmitirle lo que las palabras no alcanzan a expresar. Kimihiro tiene unos ojos preciosos. Uno dorado como el sol temprano y uno azul como el océano que ninguno ha visto, y Doumeki piensa, como hace siempre, que incluso las peores partes de sí mismo (sus propios ojos de un color extraño, oxidado, como de chatarra) lucen perfectas en el cuerpo del otro. Se aguantan la mirada durante un largo rato, hasta que el mensaje que flota entre ambos se resquebraja y les empapa la piel. _Te quiero, idiota._

Kimihiro le sonríe. Y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Ya estoy en casa —musita.

—Bienvenido.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad, si yo fuera Doumeki no podría ni hablar porque Watanuki es tan mono que me quedaría sin palabras todo el rato omg. En fin, un poco de fluff para nuestros dos sufridores favoritos. Las fechas que doy (seis años desde la muerte de Yûko, un mes o dos durante el transcurso de Rei) son del todo inventadas porque las CLAMP nunca dicen cuánto tiempo pasa y uno debe hacer lo que puede. Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, si me dejáis un review me haréis inmensamente feliz :), pero de todas formas, gracias por leer.<em>

_¡Besos!_

_Ly_


End file.
